The Jedi of Remnant
by Codyrex101
Summary: A Jedi padawan who has lost everything, must find something to fight for, or be left behind in the world of Remnant. I don't own anything but my character, Cyrus Grey. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR RWBY!**

Riding in the back of a bullhorn on its way to the city of vale, sat a lone hooded figure. He wore a black hooded robe over a black shirt, loose black jeans, and combat boots that were cut below the knee over his pants. He also adorned black, fingerless, elbow-lengthed gloves, with what appeared to knife attached to one of them face towards his fist. If someone was to stare into his jet black eyes, they wouldn't have seen the eyes of the sixteen year old that sat there, but rather, those of someone that didn't belong, of someone filled with pain, and the darkness of someone who has lost everything. They were the eyes of a Jedi. They were the eyes of Cyrus Grey.

As the bullhorn landed on a platform just north of Vale's western gate, Cyrus stepped off and started to slowly walk over to the Nevermore Hotel, where he booked a room for the next week. It was currently nighttime, around10 O'clock, as he began his seemingly uneventful stroll to his hotel room. Cyrus then noticed something strange, no one appeared outside as he was walking through one of the busiest parts of town, the shopping district, but ignored it as he didn't feel any enemies nearby through the force.

Cyrus was walking by a dust store, ironically named, "From Dust 'Till Dawn", making him internal facepalm at the unfunny pun. He immediately felt a disturbance in the force, just as a red-hooded figure jumped through the window of the store with a man in a black suit. Upon realization, he instantly pulled out two silver cylinders just as the hooded figure pulled out what appeared to be a giant red scythe with a sniper scope, and stuck it in the ground. He stood there surprised while he notices that the person wielding the enormous weapon was a teenage girl, no older than 16.

A man inside the store said angrily, "Okayyy? Go get her!". A dozen armed henchmen stepped out of the shop and ran at the girl. Cyrus was about to step in, but before he even takes a step, she spins around on her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next henchmen's gunfire with another shot of her scythe, while getting close enough to knock him into the air, follow him upwards, and smack him down next to Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said sarcastically. He turned to the Red Reaper, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, and said, "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around..." he raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a sight with a cross-hair, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Before the "gentleman" in the bowler hat could pull the trigger, there was a flash of red light, and 75% of his cane just fell to the ground. He stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before he turned to his left to see another hooded figure, (this time in black) holding what appeared to a "laser sword" as if he just finished swinging "Gentleman" fell to his knees with his hands in the air knowing that he could just as easily done the same thing to his arm, or even his head.

The hooded figure turned around, deactivating his "sword", and calmly walked over to the two. He raised one hand in a waving motion, resulting in the "Gentleman" becoming unconscious on the ground. The Red Reaper walked over to Cyrus with awe stuck on her face. She then proceeded to speak very quickly, saying, "Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. Are you a Hunter!? Can I have your autograph!? Can I see the laser- sword thingy!?...". Holding up one finger to silence the fan-girling Ruby, Cyrus began to answer her questions. "No. No. And No, but it is very nice to meet you Ruby, my name is Cyrus, but I believe the person you want is behind you."

Ruby quickly turned to see a scowling Mrs. Goodwhich, and ran right behind Cyrus, whispering, "Help me" into his ear.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS NOR RWBY!**

In an interrogation in the Vale police station sat two teenagers, one in red, and one in black.

Cyrus was sitting in a chair pondering on all of his options for getting of his current predicament.

1) He could easily break out the chains using the force, and attempt to fight everyone there.

2) He could take Ruby hostage, and release her once they leave the kingdom.

3) Or the most reasonable solution, use his Jedi training and just talk his way out, with maybes little help from the force.

Cyrus was still deep in thought when two figures walked into the room, one, he clearly identifies as the professor from beacon academy, Mrs. Goodwhich, while the other, clearly male, stayed in the shadows.

Mrs. Goodwhich then proceeded to say, "I hope that both of you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, children. You both put yourselves and others in great danger."

This was followed by Cyrus and Ruby both feeling defensive of there actions, with Ruby saying, "They started it!"

Glynda then stated with a voice of pure ice, "If it were up to me, you'd both be sent home…" (Ruby clearly started to feel relieved) "With a pat on the back" (She notices Ruby's smile) "And a slap on the wrist." (She demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!") "But," She continues, "There is someone here who would like to meet you two."

Cyrus, who remained silent with a stoic expression on his face, sees the man who was previously hidden, come forward out of the shadows with a mug of coffee in one had, and a pretty sizable plate of cookies in the other. The man, having silver hair, a green scarf, and a small pair of sunglasses resting on his nose steps forward to where both Cyrus and Ruby could see every detail of his persona.

The silver haired man directs his attention towards Ruby, and starts speaking, "Ruby Rose..." (He leans in to look at her face) "You... have silver eyes."

Being completely caught off guard by the statement from out of nowhere, she tries to start respond, "Uh, um…".

But before she could say a single word, she is cut of by the man speaking again. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, gesturing with his head to his scroll showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy," she slowly replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked quizzically.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby states, unsure of where the conversation was going.

"I see..." he said bluntly, while he steps forward, placing the plate of cookies in front of Ruby, whom had been eyeing them since she first saw them. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." said the silver haired man, finishing his previous statement.

Ruby then starts to speak, but all sound is muffled as a result of a mouth being filled with cookies. After swallowing, she tries again, being only slightly embarrassed, "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She excitedly said, proceeding to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said, placing his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby and the silent Cyrus, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Said Ruby

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked, but not out of concern.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Ruby begins talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She stops her rambling to giggle, then continues, "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby completely flips out at the last part, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile.

Glynda and Ozpin study her.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Ozpin.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Said Ruby, a little more serious.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything.."

Ozpin turns, exchanging glances with Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby, "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Everyone grew silent as as they turned their heads to the only person in the room who has yet to say a single word.

"And, who might you be?" Asked a honestly surprised Ozpin, "I never found anything on who, or what you are. You have to be about Ruby's age, and yet I have yet to put a name to your face." He pulls out the scroll again, showing another video, but this one was of Cyrus.

The video shows him, at one point, standing and watching Ruby's fight, but within the next second, he is shown to have disappeared. But in reality, faster than the human eye could even track, he sprinted forward, cut through Torchwick's cane, and ended up on the other side of Roman, within the blink of an eye.

"One of the main, and most important questions I really need to ask is, how, in Oum's name, did you cut through the cane, like it was made of butter? It is made out of a metal that is proven to be indestructible, and it offered little resistance to whatever you weapon was," asked Ozpin truly concerned.

Cyrus knew that this man would be impervious to the Jedi mind trick because, it didn't take a Jedi to see that Ozpin is both physically and mentally strong. So Cyrus spoke truthfully.

"My weapons, they are called a lightsabers, they have blades made of superheated plasma that could pretty much cut through anything, including all known metals, and most concerning, aura. Before you may ask, yes, I did make them myself, no, I have never killed anything other than Grimm, no, we are the only ones that know about them, yes, they have low power modes that would deflect objects, leavening them damaged, and yes, I would like to attend your school, since I have no other place of residence," Said Cyrus, answering every single one of Ozpin's Questions before they were even asked, leaving everyone in the room speechless, and Cyrus smirking.


	3. Chapter 3: The Flight to Beacon

The sound of the engines were reverberating through his legs every since he set foot on this large vessel. Cyrus, after his meeting with Ozpin, was on his way to Beacon with the rest of the first years. It turns out that they were much more colorful than he expected, there were two girls with red styles to their outfits, one with pink, one with black, another with white, but the two that especially caught his attention were the two standing next to each other, one in red, and one in yellow. He started walking over to them when he overheard their conversation.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yelled the girl, who looked like a woman with the type of clothes she adorned.

"Please stoooooop." The one in red gasped, running out of breath.

Cyrus took note of the two, remembering that the one in red…."What was her name again?" He thought, "Oh yeah, it was Ruby wasn't it?" He asked rhetorically. "So the one in yellow much be her older sister, but for sure, one of them must be adopted because neither of them resemble one another."

"But I'm so proud of you!" The yellow girl said releasing her sister.

"Really Sis, it was nothing." She said shyly.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." The yellow girl exclaimed.

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said, face red from embarrassment.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." She shied, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." The girl in yellow stated, going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug.

Cyrus walked up to the girls, with Ruby instantly remembering him.

"Hi Cyrus, how are you!? I'm totally excited you got accepted to beacon like me!" What surprised Cyrus wasn't what she said, but rather at the volume at which she said it, "Well even though, technically, we were invited and we accepted." She muttered, "Anyway, I would like you to meet my older sister, Yang!"

"Hi, I'm Yang." That was all she said while studying his person. "A little heavy on the black I might say, but not bad. I wonder if any other part of him is black." She muttered, eyeing him seductively.

Cyrus, being able to hear what she said, and see her thoughts, was slowly backing away from Yang when the three of them turn to see a newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mug shot.

*The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who was arrested by authorities with the help of a hunter and huntress in training. Thanks to them, vale could rest easy knowing that this horrible criminal is in jail. Back to you, Lisa.*

The mugshot changes to Lisa Lavender, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks.

*Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted...*

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" The hologram of Glynda said.

"Who's that?" Asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The hologram replied.

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She said before the hologram disappeared.

"Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby said while she and other students stared out of the many great windows on the side of the vessel, "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang said with pride.

"Hmm, not as big as the skyscrapers of coruscant, but still, the architecture of that castle is amazing to say the least," Cyrus thought silently to himself.

The group hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said whilst rolling her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby stated with sadness in her voice. She then chipped, "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yelled Yang.

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Screamed Ruby while using her semblance to try and get away from her sister who was puked upon.

Cyrus was chuckling in the background before saying, "Hey Yang, just go to the restroom in the corner and rinse your boot off."

"Okay," she said before leaning next to Ruby and whispering into her ear, "Don't get any ideas, he's mine." Before walking off to the restroom, leavening behind Cyrus and Ruby, both with faces as red as Ruby's cloak.

"Anyway, Cyrus, can I see your sword?" She asked before her face turned crimson again, "I mean your weapons, not anything that Yang would infer…".

"Don't worry, I knew what you meant, but like your scythe, it takes a lot of training to wield these, otherwise they would do more damage to yourself than others, especially when these weapons use plasma, which would go right through your aura." Cyrus said with a voice of steel.

"Oh. So your weapons are more dangerous than my scythe," She said with sadness in her voice, with a hint of fear.

"Hey, I'll make you a deal, with Yang's permission, I'll attempt to train you, but if not, I'll do all I can to make sure you won't get anywhere near them, and that is my promise." He said diligently.

"Thank you sooooooo much Cyrus! I owe you big time for this, if there is anything you want from me just ask!" She screamed, hugging Cyrus, and causing him to cover his already bleeding eardrums.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion? Did Cyrus purpose or something?" Yang joked after returning from the bathroom, making the red reaper let go of him, and pull down her hood from embarrassment, "And sis, I already said he's mine. Also Cyrus, if you ever do something like that without my permission, you will definitely regret it." She said seriously, with her lilac eyes turning red.

"Don't worry, I'll do nothing of the sorts," Cyrus said, sensing the power emanate from her. "He now knows to never mess with her." He thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

*Five minutes until we dock*

The group then went towards the exit preparing to get off the vessel.

"Beacon, here we come," Ruby said, to no one in particular.

 **Hi everyone, I was wondering, should I have Ruby train and use a lightsaber, (and possibly become a Jedi), or have her stick with her Scythe. I also want to know if Cyrus should have his own team, just be a lone wolf, or be like support to both team JNPR and RWBY. Please follow, and especially leave feedback.**

 **Codyrex101 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Beacon

Many ships can be seen arriving at their final destination, Beacon. Today is the day that all of the new students arrive at Beacon for the first time over the course of the next four years. As soon as one of the many ships lands, a blond haired boy emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch. Ruby, Yang, and Cyrus, alongside several other students, walked out of the ship and headed down the paved path to the front of the school.

"Wow..." Was all Ruby and Yang could say as they took in the entirety of Beacon Academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said with enthusiasm.

"If only she saw the cities on Coruscant" muttered Cyrus.

"What did you say Cyrus?"

"Nothing" he said while mentally scolding himself.

"Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby screamed as she tried getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back next to her, "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Said Yang coolly.

"'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Yelled Ruby in desperation.

Cyrus heard her and began to listen more carefully to her words. They reminded him of his master before…, he stopped himself from thinking of his master before he loses himself to his emotions.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby thus pulled a box from her back, transforming her weapon into its scythe form, and cradling it, "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own, like Cyrus?" Yang said, playfully pushing her sister's hood down over her face, "I saw you blushing whenever you looked over in his direction after your conversation with him. Just so you remember...I already called dibs…"

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby asked while taking off her hood, stopping her sister from embarrassing her even more.

Yang smirked, then proceeded to say, "Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surround her and they all dash down the road "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby, spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving, screamed, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stopped for a moment, still reeling "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying. Someone walkes up, standing over her.

"What are you doing?!" Yelled a young girl, dressed in a bolero jacket that was red on the inside, and pale blue on the outside, with a pale blue combat skirt, and bearing a crooked scar down her left eye.

The scar reminded Cyrus so much of a certain Jedi, causing him to seethe with anger. He shouldn't even call him a Jedi after what he had done, especially to his master and his younger…, he again reminded himself to control his anger, and focus on the conversation between the two, just in case he has to intervene.

"Uh, sorry!" Apologized Ruby, getting up on her hands

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"Uuhhh..." She blundered while holding a case.

"Give me that!" The girl then snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" She held out a red vial and closed the case, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The girl in white screamed, shaking the contents out, but all it seemed to be floating close to her own face somehow. This causes Cyrus to smirk.

"I know what dust is." Ruby said, slightly embarrassed.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any…is any of..." She couldn't finished her sentence because she sneezes violently, which erupts into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto Ruby. The bottle she had been holding flies over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl in black, who picks it up and notices the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side as she looks up from her book and looks over at the scene.

Weiss, now covered in soot, just seemed to be angrier, "Unbelievable! How could you do something as irresponsible and idiotic as that!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said, apologetic and embarrassed.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby yelled, finally fed up with this girl's attitude.

"It's heiress, actually." Said the girl in black, causing Ruby and Weiss to look over at the girl approaching them with the bottle. Cyrus was mystified that he couldn't sense the girl through the force, but after seeing her, he immediately knows how she was. The girl then continued to speak, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Said Weiss, who was smiling smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl in black deadpanned.

Weiss, now getting angry again as Ruby chuckles, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in the girl's face and takes the bottle from her, walking off in a huff as her helpers gather the luggage and follow.

The girl in black then walked off when Ruby's back was turned, with Cyrus following her at a distance.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled to the storming Weiss, still sorry, before sighing. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…," Ruby turns to were the girl in black was, "So, what's your..." She stops seeing the girl walking off as well, "Cyrus? Please don't tell me you left me too?..." She asked. Not being able to see her only friend, she then collapses to the ground on her back, "Welcome to Beacon..." She said sarcastically.

She remains this way until a shadow comes over her.

"Hey... I'm Jaune." Said a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that were emphasized by his messy blonde hair.

She takes his hand, "Ruby." He helps here up before she snickers and asks, "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 ** _*Scene change to Cyrus*_**

Cyrus was following the girl in black, who he knows as Blake. She was the one who found him in his escape pod when he crashed on Remnant. What he didn't know, was what she was doing at Beacon. He knows she was part of the White Fang from the conversation they had, but she also knows that he is not from Remnant, which is a big problem for him. He then decides to make sure that his problem doesn't come to surface.

Cyrus quickly catches up Blake, grabbing he shoulder, making her jump from being startled. She then throw her book at him, while simultaneously pulling out Gamble Shroud, all within a blink of an eye.

"Hey! Woah! It's me, Cyrus remember? The guy from the forest?" He said, noticing her reaction speed was fast, faster than a normal human, but not as fast as his, having caught her.

She relaxes when she realizes how he was, equipping Gamble Shroud back on her back, and snatching her book back from him, but not before he catches a glimpse at the title.

"How are you here!?" She yelled very confused, and slightly embarrassed.

"One, you seem a little young to be reading "Ninjas of love", and two, if you truly want to know the truth, I arrested a criminal, got arrested, then was invited to Beacon by the headmaster himself. Now, may I ask the same to you?"

"Well I got tracked down by Professor Ozpin, and when I thought that I was finally going to go jail, like you, he invited me to this school."

"Okay, I believe you, but are you going to keep my secret, because I need to make sure that it won't get out. Otherwise, I will most likely be hunted across the four kingdoms, but I believe you are in the same boat yourself." He lied, he didn't believe her. He couldn't sense if she was lying or not. This troubled him, only one in touch with the force could block him out.

"Like I said before, I will keep your secret if you'll keep mine. Like yourself I'm in need of a second chance, and Beacon is the only way I have of ever possibly forgetting my past.

"Then we're in agreement, but before we make our way to the auditorium, something has been bothering me. Have you ever heard of the Jedi before? Because I believe you could be one of them."

 ** _AN: Thanks for the great feedback from the preavious chapters, and feel free to leave more._**

 ** _Yes, I going to have Blake be Cyrus's padawan of sorts, also Cyrus used the force to keep the dust away from Ruby._**

 ** _Until next week!_**

 ** _-Codyrex101 out!_**


End file.
